Dreams
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: Ziva a prit rendez vous chez une psy. Son problème ? Elle aime son partenaire. Rated T pour langage.


Une Tiva écrite il y'a un petit moment maintenant, qui avait presque été oubliée dans un coin. Presque. Désolée, si il reste quelques fautes, j'ai fais de mon mieux :P

T pour langage, rien ne m'appartient.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Ziva David détestait les psychologues, et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec eux. Elle détestait leurs façon de poser les questions les plus intimes. Elle détestait leurs regards sournois, leurs sourires désinvoltes. Elle haïssait être assise face à eux. Pourtant, c'est de son plein gré qu'elle avait prit rendez vous chez Shoshannah Jones. Elle avait lu dans le journal, que la jeune femme était une excellente psychologue, et qu'elle faisait des miracles. En plus de cela, elle était israélienne. Il n'en fallut pas moins à Ziva, pour immédiatement prendre son téléphone, et prendre rendez vous.<p>

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait dans une salle d'attente, plutôt calme, à attendre son rendez-vous. Elle avait 15 minutes d'avance, et avait même demandé à Gibbs de lui donner son après-midi. Elle voulait en profiter pour aller faire les magasins, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité. Elle avait vu Gibbs, la veille, et il était de bonne humeur, elle s'était dite qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui mentir. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec une psychologue, parce qu'elle faisait toujours des cauchemars, par rapport à ce qui s'était passé en Somalie. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais pas complètement faux non plus. Il avait sourit, et lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Puis, elle lui avait demandé si, cela le dérangeait qu'elle rentre chez elle après, pas totalement sûre d'être en état pour supporter les remarques de DiNozzo puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'affaires en cours. Là encore, il avait sourit, et avait lancé un « Repose toi bien Ziver... ».

Elle consulta son portable mit en silencieux plusieurs minutes plus tôt, et vit qu'elle avait eu 3 messages de Tony. Un il y a 10 minutes. Un il y a 5 minutes, et un, il y a quelques secondes. « _Ziva, Gibbs a dit que tu as pris ton après-midi, tout vas bien ? » ; « Ziva ! Réponds ! » ; « Si je n'ai pas de réponses dans 3 minutes, je dis à McGee de te localiser ! ». _Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, remarquant l'inquiétude de son ami. « _Je vais bien Tony, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. J'ai besoin de repos, c'est tout. _»_. _Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau message. « _Tu veux que je passe chez toi, quand Dieu, ô Gibbs arrêtera de me faire refaire mes rapports ? On pourrait se manger une pizza en regardant un film. Comme avant... _». Elle comprit que les mots les plus importants du message de Tony étaient « Comme avant ». Quand Gibbs était au Mexique, que Jen était encore en vie. « _Non Tony, je suis fatiguée. _» Elle aurait voulu ajouter, « une prochaine fois peut être. », ou bien dire qu'elle était désolée, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle était engagée. A Ray. Par une boite vide. « Une boite vide... » murmura t-elle dans le vide « _Ok. A demain alors. _». Elle l'avait blessé. C'était involontaire, oui, mais elle l'avait fait quand même.

« Ziva David ? »

Elle releva la tête, et vit une femme, grande, brune, aux yeux foncés, qui lui souriait. C'était donc elle, Shoshannah Jones. Elle se leva, sourit à la femme, et la suivit dans son bureau. La psychologue invita Ziva à s'asseoir, puis, la détailla un moment. Ziva était mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes israélienne, n'est-ce pas ? » lança la psychologue

« Oui... » répondit Ziva « Et je suis ici, parce que vous l'êtes aussi. »

« Vous êtes aux États-Unis depuis longtemps ? » poursuivit la psy, en attrapant son stylo

« 5 ans, presque 6 maintenant. »

« Et, que faites vous ici ? »

« Je suis agent du NCIS, avant... je travaillais...pour le Mossad... »

« On est mieux ici, non ? » sourit Shoshannah Jones

« Oui. La vie est plus calme, quoique... »

Ziva se mit à rire, la vie était plus calme aux États-Unis, mais surement pas de tout repos. Plusieurs évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis son arrivée lui repassèrent à l'esprit, et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Les deux femmes parlèrent un moment, Ziva évoqua son enfance, son père, Ari, Tali. Mais la psy avait rapidement comprit que ce n'était pas pour parler de ça que Ziva était là. Quelque chose travaillait la jeune femme, et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec son passé.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à prendre rendez-vous avec moi ? »

« J'ai quelques soucis par rapport à ma vie sentimentale... »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Je sors avec quelqu'un. Il est absent. Tout le temps. Je l'aime beaucoup. Il m'emmène en vacances, me fait des cadeaux. C'est simple. Même si il n'est jamais là. Mais... »

« Mais ? » lança la psy, alors que Ziva s'était tue depuis quelques secondes

« Il m'a donné une boite, une dans lesquelles on peut mettre une bague de fiançailles. Il m'a donné une boite vide. J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser parce que depuis un moment je... »

« Ziva ? »

« Je suis amoureuse de mon partenaire. » annonça clairement Ziva après de longues secondes « Je l'aime, mais je ne peux pas être avec lui... »

« Il est marié ? »

« Non. »

« Fiancé ? »

« Non. »

« En couple ? »

« Non, plus maintenant, enfin, je ne crois pas... »

« Alors...Qu'est ce... »

« Notre patron, Gibbs, il a instauré tout un tas de règles, la douzième dit qu'on ne doit pas avoir de relations entre collègues. Et Tony...Ce n'est pas qu'il respecte les règles, au contraire, mais...Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance... »

« Parlez moi de ce Tony. »

« Il est formidable, il drôle, beau, j'ai juste besoin de croiser son regard pour savoir à quoi il pense. C'est mon partenaire, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, je veux dire, beaucoup de ces choses sont classées secrets défenses, mais, il m'a sauvé la vie, il est venu jusqu'en Somalie, pour me sauver. Et il m'aime. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Je vois dans ses yeux toutes ses émotions, je...Mais c'est un gamin...Un gamin de 40 ans. Il peut être tellement sérieux pendant une minute, et la seconde d'après, il se transforme en vrai gamin... »

« La première chose que vous avez dite à son sujet, c'est qu'il est formidable, qu'est ce qu'il fait, pour être formidable ? »

« Il est lui-même. Il prends soin de moi, par exemple, j'ai demandé à Gibbs, mon patron, qu'il me donne mon après-midi, pour que je puisse venir à ce rendez-vous, et Tony m'a envoyé un message en me demandant si j'allais bien. Et il s'est inquiété parce que je ne répondais pas tout de suite... »

Ziva s'arrêta, et essuya d'un geste ferme la larme qui naissait au coin de son œil. Elle repensa au fait qu'elle avait refusé qu'il passe chez elle. Imaginant que depuis cet instant, Tony devait faire de la vie de McGee un enfer, pour que sa colère passe. Elle sourit, en repensant au « comme avant » que son partenaire avait évoqué.

« Ziva ? »

« Il y a quelques années, 3 ans, en faite, Gibbs a...Gibbs a eu un accident on va dire, lors d'une mission. Et il est parti pendant un moment. Tony a été la tête de l'équipe. A ce moment là, c'était génial, on était si proches. On était amis, on ne couchait pas ensemble, on était juste deux amis qui se retrouvaient devant une pizza et qui regardaient un film. Et puis, ça s'est arrêté. Il a eu Jeanne. Jenny est morte. C'était ma meilleure amie, la directrice du NCIS. Et puis, j'ai été renvoyée à Tel-Aviv, j'ai eu Michael. On se connaissait depuis longtemps, il travaillait pour mon père. Un soir, dans des conditions dont je ne peux pas parler, Tony a été contraint de le tuer. C'est à ce moment que ça à basculer. Vraiment basculer. Et puis il y a eu la Somalie. Il est venu me sauver. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Tout à l'heure, dans un de ses messages il m'a proposé de passer chez moi, et de faire comme avant... »

« Vous avez eu des relations...sexuelles ? »

« Hum...oui, 2 fois. »

« Vous regrettez ? »

« D'avoir couché avec Tony ? »

« J'aurais plutôt dit, de ne l'avoir fait que 2 fois avec lui... »

Ziva regarda la femme face à elle en haussant un sourcil. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus chez les psychologues, c'est qu'ils puissent lire en elle. Elle se battait depuis toujours pour que personne ne puisse le faire, mais là, là, cette femme avait trouvé le moyen de lire en elle. Et cela l'effrayait presque autant que ça la fascinait.

« Oui. »

« Racontez-moi, les circonstances, de ces 2 fois. »

« Je pense pas que... »

« Je ne veux pas de détails Ziva, juste, comment c'est arrivé, où étiez vous, dans quel état émotionnel... »

« Oh. La première fois, c'était...C'était la nuit après l'enterrement de Jenny. J'avais bu, beaucoup bu, et je me suis rendue à son appartement. Il était dans un état pire que le mien. On a fait l'amour, et je me suis réveillée un peu plus tard, dans ses bras, je suis partie aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'ai pris mon avion pour Tel-Aviv quelques heures plus tard. J'ai regretté, on en a jamais reparlé. Et quand je dis jamais, c'est vraiment jamais. Aucune allusion, aucun regard, rien. Jamais. Je pense qu'il n'en a pas le souvenir. Qu'il croit que c'était une fille rencontrée dans un bar...Je crois...que c'est ça... »

« Et la seconde fois ? »

« C'était à Paris, il y a plus d'un an. »

Elle ferma les yeux, et des flashs de cette nuit lui parvinrent. Tony, assit sur le lit, en boxer et t-shirt. Son appareil photo dans les mains, regardant les clichés qu'il avait prit un peu plus tôt. Elle sortait de la douche, enveloppé dans une robe de chambre. Elle le regarda un instant. Et il lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. « Tu veux que je prenne le canapé ? » avait-il soufflé « Je le ferais si tu me le demandes, mais sache que je vais me plaindre de mon dos pendant au moins 48 heures... »

« Gibbs et Jenny ont une relation, il y a longtemps, lors d'une mission à Paris. Et Tony...Tony m'a dit en riant... »

_« Tu fais Jen, et je fais Gibbs ? »_

_« Pardon ? » répondit Ziva, en cherchant un pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt dans son sac, alors que Tony était toujours allongé en travers du lit _

_« Paris. Deux agents. Sous les couvertures... »_

_« Tony ! » coupa Ziva « Arrête tu veux...Je prends le canapé... »_

_« Non, hors de question. Et puis, nous sommes deux adultes responsables. On peut dormir dans le même lit, sans... »_

_Elle s'arrêta, sentant le regard de Tony sur son dos. Elle laissa tomber la robe de chambre au sol. Elle entendit Tony ravaler sa salive, et marmonner quelques gros mots. Elle était nue. Devant lui. Elle lui laissa le temps de la regarder. Il descendit ses yeux de la nuque de la brune, à ses épaules, son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses. Il sentit comme une douleur dans son bas ventre._

_« Nom de Dieu Ziva, pourquoi tu fais ça ? » souffla t-il _

_Elle enfila alors son t-shirt, et son pantalon de yoga, et avant même qu'elle se retourne, Tony était dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte a clé, retira ses vêtements, et se glissa sous une eau gelée. Ziva souriait. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir gagné._

_« Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on fasse un petit jeu Tony... » rit-elle une fois que le son de la douche de stoppa_

_« En me faisant te désirer encore plus à chaque seconde ? » fulmina t-il en sortant de la salle de bain _

_« Oui. »_

_Il la souleva par la taille, puis la posa sur le lit. Elle remarqua qu'il était nu. Que son érection était toujours là. Elle se laissa faire. Elle le laissa retirer son t-shirt en l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle le laissa embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle en avait rêvé depuis des mois. Il retira la jogging de sa partenaire, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle prit le dessus. Se retrouvant au dessus de lui, ses mains caressant son membre durci. Elle le voulait plus que tout. Elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à cette nuit, ou ivre, ils avaient fais l'amour. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle n'avait pas fuit._

_« Tu réfléchis Ziva. Aucune femme n'est autorisée à réfléchir quand je lui fais l'amour... »_

_« Ne me dis pas que c'est ton genou Tony... »_

_« Tu pensais à ça ? » rit-il alors que les vas-et-viens de sa partenaire se faisaient de plus en plus rapide _

_« Tu as dis, 50 minutes, c'est ça ? »_

_« J'ai du dire ça...Huuuuuum...Putain Ziva ! »_

_Il voulu reprendre le dessus, mais elle l'en empêcha, et se mit à rire, avant de le laisser faire. « Je te laisse faire à ta façon, DiNozzo... »_

« Et, comment ça s'est terminé ? »

« J'ai pas...J'imaginais pas que je fuirais. Il a dit qu'il comprenais. Qu'il voudrait que j'en sois capable, mais que c'était pas correct de sa part, que c'était égoïste de vouloir quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Et que de toute façon, on avait fait ça sur une pulsion et que ça deviendrait rapidement autodestructeur pour nous, et je sais qu'il avait raison dans ce qu'il disait, mais...Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, et ses yeux me disaient, me hurlaient qu'il m'aimait...On est rentré à Washington, et il est passé chez moi le soir. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai failli lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser. On a parlé, pendant un moment, et on a décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... »

« Le problème avec nous, les femmes, c'est que trop vite, on s'imagine mariées, avec deux enfants, un chien, une grande maison, et une routine. C'est ce que toute femme veut quand elle trouve le prince charmant. Mais parfois on meurt de trouille, et on passe à coté d'un truc formidable. »

« La vie à reprit son cours. Je voyais bien de la jalousie dans ses yeux quand je me suis mise avec Ray. Et il voyait la mienne quand je le regardais avec EJ. Erica Jane. Je hais cette femme... »

Elle se mit à rire, alors qu'un léger bip signala que la séance était terminée. La psychologue sourit, avant de se lever, et d'aller s'asseoir dans la chaise près de celle de Ziva.

« Ziva. J'aimerais beaucoup, qu'on se revoit, disons la semaine prochaine, vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et c'est mon métier d'écouter, et de donner des conseils. Je suis pas seulement une psychologue Ziva, je suis conseillère matrimoniale à mes heures perdues, surtout pour mes amies. Disons mardi, 13h, ça vous va ? »

« Oui, merci beaucoup... »

« Oh de rien. »

« Combien je vous dois ? »

« Rien du tout pour aujourd'hui, sauf peut être une chose. Ziva, vous êtes venue parce que vous avez besoin que quelqu'un vous dise que oui, vous pouvez avoir une relation amoureuse avec Tony. Et que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher. Parce que c'est ça hein, il était prêt, vraiment prêt, mais vous pas totalement, vous avez le mariage, les enfants, mais tout en espérant que ça reste secret. Que votre ne père ne le sache pas, ni votre patron. C'est bien ça ? »

« Je crois, oui... »

« La vie est suffisamment compliquée pour laisser les autres la dicter pour nous. Si vous aimez Tony, dites le lui. Prenez un risque. Ça vaudra le coup, ça vaut toujours le coup de prendre un risque. D'autant plus que le risque est minime. Votre père, votre patron, le monde entier, verra combien Tony et vous êtes amoureux, et l'amour Ziva, j'ai beau ne pas savoir ce que c'est vraiment, mais je sais qu'il faut toujours tout tenter en amour. Je vous le dis Ziva, n'attendez plus, y'en a pas beaucoup des hommes comme lui, qui traverserait le monde pour sauver sa belle... »

Elle remercia encore la psychologue, et sortit du bâtiment, en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle sortit son portable. Elle avait un nouveau message. Abby. « _Timmy à trouvé Tony qui pleurait dans les toilettes. Il avait vraiment l'air pas bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je sais que même si c'est le cas tu me diras rien, mais Ziva, j'ai peur qu'il fasse un truc de stupide. »_ Le message datait d'à peine 15 minutes.

« _Tu te souviens de notre conversation sur le fait que j'ai du mal à gérer mes sentiments ? » _répondit Ziva

« _Oui. Très bien même. Tony t'as dis qu'il t'aimais et tu l'as jeté ? »_

« _Je pense qu'il a prit ça comme ça, mais c'est pas le cas. J'étais chez une psy Abs, elle m'a aidée à comprendre ce que je voulais. Je vais inviter Tony à dîner ce soir. Je te laisse, conduire ou envoyer des messages, il faut choisir ;) »_

_« Soit prudente Ziva ! Xoxo »_

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, avant de composer un message pour Tony. « _Je préfèrerais largement te faire à dîner en faite, si ça ne te déranges pas bien sûr. Soit chez moi vers 18H30, avec un bon film, et du bon vin. Oh, et Tony, s'il te plait, pas du blanc, ça n'irait pas avec ce que je vais préparer. » _Elle se relut plusieurs fois, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton 'envoyer'. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle s'était trompée de destinataire, alors, elle avait prit le soin d'écrire son prénom. Elle aimait la tournure de sa phrase. Elle sourit, alors que son portable vibra. « _J'ai un bon vin français dans ma cave, mais je ne sais absolument pas quel film choisir... _». « _Je te fais confiance pour le film DiNozzo, tu m'as fais voir d'excellent films, pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ce soir ?_ ». « _Okay Ziva. 18H30, je serais là. »_

Elle démarra sa voiture, et se rendit au supermarché. Elle allait faire des lasagnes. Tony adorait ça, et elle savait très bien les faire. Elle remplit son panier de tous les ingrédients qui lui seraient utiles pour sa recette. Puis rentra chez elle. Il était tout juste 15 heures, et Ziva réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller pour ce soir. Elle rangea rapidement ses courses, avant de reprendre ses clés de voiture, et d'aller au centre commercial le plus proche. Il lui fallait une robe. Une belle robe, avec un col en V, qui fasse un beau décolleté. Il fallait qu'elle soit courte, mais pas trop tout de même, au dessus des genoux serait parfait. Elle en avait dans son placard, mais voulait quelque chose de neuf. Quelque chose que Tony n'ait jamais vu. Après 45 minutes de recherches, et plus de 8 boutiques, elle entra dans la dernière boutique où elle pourrait trouver une robe à son goût. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une robe sur au centre de la boutique, sur un mannequin en plastique filiforme. C'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, mais pour être sure, elle prit en photo la robe, et l'envoya à Abby, en demandant à la gothique ce qu'elle en pensait. « _Tony à intérêt a avoir fait le pleins de préservatifs... _» fut la seule réponse d'Abby. Ziva prit donc la réponse d'Abby comme une approbation, et alla immédiatement essayer la robe. Elle existait en trois couleurs, prune, framboise ou bleue foncée. Elle prit les trois, elle réfléchirait laquelle porter quand elle s'épilerait. Elle consulta sa montre, il était déjà 16H15. Elle allait devoir faire vite, très vite. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Au contraire. Elle aimait conduire ainsi. 10 minutes plus tard, elle rentrait chez elle. Elle lança ses sacs sur le canapé, et s'affaira en cuisine. Il était 17H40 quand elle finit de faire la vaisselle, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux lasagnes dans le four, qui cuisaient lentement. Elle sourit, fière d'elle, avant de courir sous la douche.

« Bon, j'ai pas le temps de m'épiler... » souffla t-elle à elle même « Où est-ce que sont mes rasoirs ? »

Après quelques secondes, elle mit en fin la main sur les dit-rasoirs. Et se glissa sous l'eau tiède. Elle se maudit quand elle vit un filet de sang apparaître sur son genou. Elle se maudit encore plus, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sortie de la douche sans se laver les cheveux. Et elle se maudit tout autant quand elle réalisa qu'il lui restait vingt minutes, avant que Tony arrive. Il lui restait tellement de choses à faire. S'habiller, se coiffer, se maquiller, mettre la table, allumer des bougies,...Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Tony soit en retard. Elle se mit à espérer que l'italien, soit en retard, tout en se séchant les cheveux. Elle se maquilla, puis se précipita dans sa chambre, où elle avait posé les robes.

« Et merde... » grommela t-elle face aux trois robes « Laquelle je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? »

A 18h17, elle mettait la table, encore en sous-vêtements.

A 18h22, elle allumait les bougies.

A 18h25, elle enfilait la robe bleue.

A 18h26, elle retirait la bleue, et enfilait la rose framboise.

A 18h28, elle jetait un œil aux lasagnes dans le four, en enfilait ses escarpins noirs.

A 18h29, elle retirait la robe rose, et enfilait la prune.

Et avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, on sonna à sa porte.

« DiNozzo, pourquoi es tu ponctuel nom de Dieu... »

Elle se regarda dans le miroir du salon une dernière fois, avant d'ouvrir la porte en souriant. « Livraison pour Zee-vah David » articula l'italien, le visage caché sous un gros bouquet de fleurs

« Oh Tony... »

Il baissa les fleurs, afin de voir sa partenaire, et fut ébahi par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa mâchoire jonchait quasiment le sol.

« Tu comptes gober les moustiques sur le paillasson Tony ? » lança t-elle en attrapant le bouquet des mains de DiNozzo

« Ce sont...les mouches... »

« Pardon ? »

« Ziva... »

« Hum ? »

« A quoi tu joues ? »

Il était toujours sur le paillasson, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras, mais d'abord, il devait savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« To... »

« Ziva » coupa t-il « Je...J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il va se passer ce soir, parce que je veux pas me faire de fausses idées... »

« Je suis prête Tony. »

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils, puis entra dans l'appartement, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ziva avait mit les fleurs dans un vase, et était maintenant devant lui.

« Je suis prête pour ce qu'on a commencé à Paris. Je...J'avais peur...Peur de ne pas pouvoir assumer, de faire un choix sur un coup de tête. J'ai pris mon temps, j'ai pris trop de temps... »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Tu vas rire...Tu vas te moquer de moi Tony... »

« Non, je te promets... »

« Vas t'asseoir dans le canapé » coupa t-elle « J'apporte les verres et le tire-bouchon... »

Il posa la bouteille et le dvd qu'il tenait sous le bras sur la table basse, puis retira sa veste, et s'assit, attendant que Ziva se joigne à lui. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard, et s'assit près de lui après lui avoir tendu son verre de vin.

« J'ai...J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un...Avant de partir, Ray m'a offert une boîte, une boîte vide... »

Elle s'était sentie obligée de préciser qu'il n'y avait rien dans cette boîte. Elle bu une gorgée de vin, puis respira lentement.

« Une boîte dans laquelle, les hommes normaux mettent une bague de fiançailles. Lui, m'a fait la promesse d'une promesse avec cette boite. J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. De me dire que c'était n'importe quoi. Ray est un type bien, je pensais que je l'aimais, mais non, il me rappelait juste quelqu'un...Toi...Et c'était si simple...Enfin, bref, il y a quelques jours, en lisant le journal, j'ai vu un article sur une psychologue, Shoshannah Jones. Ça disait qu'elle faisait des miracles. J'ai simplement pris rendez-vous... »

« C'est là que tu étais cet après-midi ? »

« Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je prenne un risque. »

« Quel genre de risque ? »

« Le genre de risque que je ne vais pas regretter. »

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'italien, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment, avant de rompre le baiser à cause du manque d'air. Puis, ils se mirent à rire. Ils riaient aux éclats, Ziva avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Tony, et jouait avec la main de l'italien. Peu à peu, les rires furent remplacés par le silence. Un silence agréable, qui voulait tout dire pour les deux amoureux. Ils rêvaient de cet instant depuis tellement longtemps, que cela leur semblait presque irréel.

« Ziva, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle releva les yeux, et lui sourit, avant de lui dire que, oui, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'israélienne.

« Je reviens dans cinq minutes, ne bouge surtout pas. Okay ? »

« Tony... »

« Hey, t'as dis que tu me faisais confiance Zee-vah ! » lança t-il avant de courir vers la porte

Une minute passa, avant que Ziva ne bouge, et aille chercher son portable. Elle avait deux messages d'Abby. Deux messages identiques. _« Ziiiiiiiiivaaaaa ! Tu me diras comment ça se passe ! Et avant demain matin ! »_. Elle sourit, avant de répondre_ « On s'est embrassés :) »_. _« YOUPIIIII ! Vous êtes géniaux ! HAHAHAHA ! Je vous aimes ! Oh, mais attends ! Pourquoi tu me réponds aussi tôt ? ». « Tony est partit en courant, mais il m'a dit de lui faire confiance, qu'il en avait pour quelques minutes. ». « Je lui avais dit pourtant, de prendre des capotes... »._ Ziva sourit en lisant le message, elle voulut répondre à son amie, mais reposa son portable, et alla dans la salle de bain, pour réarranger son maquillage. Puis, elle alla vérifier les lasagnes. Elle les sortaient du four, quand Tony réapparu.

« Tu as l'air surprise Ziva. » sourit l'italien « Tu pensais que je ne reviendrais pas ? »

« Je... »

« Tu sais... » coupa t-il « Tu vas dire que je suis fou. Et je le suis Ziva. Mais je t'aime. »

« Tony ? »

« Ziva... » murmura t-il en prenant la main de Ziva « J'ai passé tellement longtemps à attendre ce moment. A chercher la femme avec laquelle je passerais le reste de ma vie. Je ne veux pas attendre un jour de plus. Je ne veux pas attendre une seconde de plus. »

Il accompagna ses paroles en posant un genou à terre, il n'avait pas laché la main de Ziva, puis sous les yeux ébahis de l'israélienne, il sortit un écrin de sa poche.

« Celui-ci n'est pas vide, je te le promets... » sourit-il

« Je sais » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser

* * *

><p>Et voilà :)<p>

Review ? :P


End file.
